ReNew
by Puchi Beoulve
Summary: Ketika kau pikir cinta itu sudah berakhir, … ternyata itu adalah awal, jika itu adalah awal, maka akan ada saat dimana semua akan berakhir , setting future AZ , R&R , multiple chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : A.Z dan semua karakter di dalamnya bukan milik saya

Warning : setting cerita ini adalah masa depan dari A.Z, mengikuti alur dari akhir anime, walaupun bukan AU, tapi mungkin ada sedikit penambahan di sana dan di sini , anyway, Please R&R, much appreciate for readers

Ketika kau pikir cinta itu sudah berakhir, … ternyata itu adalah awal, jika itu adalah awal, maka akan ada saat dimana semua akan berakhir …..

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu

Sejak terakhir kalinya inaho melihat gadis itu dari dekat,

Sejak bumi dan mars berdamai

Semua atas keberanian dan kebaikan dari putri asseylum vers allusia

Tentu saja semua tidak mudah pada awalnya, pemberontakan ksatria mars masih bermunculan, semua yang masih memegang teguh prinsip mereka untuk tidak berdamai dengan orang bumi, dan semua yang masih menginginkan bumi sebagai daerah jajahan mereka , sama seperti apa yang di tanamkan oleh pemimpin mereka , Gilzeria Vers, yaitu ayah asseylum sendiri

Untung saja putri pertama (begitu yang yang inaho ketahui karena ternyata asseylum memiliki seorang adik berbeda ibu), asseylum memiliki prinsip yang berbeda, dan tentu saja jauh lebih baik dan mulia dari sang almarhum ayahnya, jika tidak mungkin saja sampai detik ini pun mereka masih berperang, dan inaho tak akan pernah jatuh hati kepadanya

Ya, inaho kaizuka jatuh cinta kepada tuan puteri mars, atau sekarang ratu mars , namun ini adalah kisah 3 tahun yang lalu, ia harus (baca:terpaksa) menekan perasaan nya itu dalam-dalam, jauh ke dalam hatinya, karena asseylum telah menjadi milik orang lain,

Inaho tak pernah menyalahkan seylum, begitu nama panggilannya kepada sang tuan puteri dahulu, ia tahu apapun yang seylum putuskan saat itu adalah demi kebaikan semua orang, dan ia percaya kalau semua itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa dirinya ambil, demi inaho dan demi semua orang baik mars, maupun bumi

Seylum menikah demi perdamaian kedua kubu yang telah sekian lama berseteru, dan dengan menguatnya kedudukan seylum sebagai seorang ratu (setelah ia menikahi seorang count ) seylum lalu mendeklarasikan gencatan senjata mars kepada bumi, yang sekaligus menghentikan semua perang dan pemberontakan para ksatria mars

Tak terhitung banyaknya nyawa terselamatkan dari perang yang berkepanjangan, dan bukan itu saja , meskipun mendapatkan berbagai kritikan keras baik dari pihak bumi maupun mars, seylum terus berusaha untuk berdamai dengan bumi

Salah satunya adalah dengan memberikan aldnoah drive kepada pihak bumi yang kalau inaho tidak salah, ikut menyalahkan dirinya atas penyerangan pihak mars yang sebenarnya merupakan fitnah dari pihak mars kepada bumi,

Inaho masih ingat bagaimana wajah seylum, wajah sedihnya ketika banyak orang mempersalahkan 'dosa'nya , dan inaho tak bisa berada di sana untuk melindunginya, ia hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, hanya bisa melihat di sisi gadis tersebut sudah ada orang lain yang bukan dirinya

Inaho paham kalau gadis itu sudah tak terjangkau olehnya, meski mungkin jika mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama sekalipun

Seperti apa yang di katakan 'dirinya' yang seorang lagi

"seylum juga mengganggap dirinya adalah sebagian darinya" sama seperti apa yang inaho pikirkan tentang gadis itu terhadapnya

Dan itu adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu

Bersama dengan pesan itu dan permohonan seylum untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya 'slaine troyard'

Inaho tak pernah bertemu lagi secara langsung dengan seylum

Ia selalu hadir di mana seylum datang berkunjung ke bumi , yang sebagian besar dilakukannya di jepang – shinawara- , ia selalu melihatnya dari kejauhan , menontoni sosoknya bersama emperor count klancain mengadakan perjalanan perdamaian , diam diam berjaga di kejauhan untuk melindungi mereka, ia tahu tak akan ada orang bodoh yang ingin mengulangi kejadian terdahulu, tapi inaho tidak bisa tenang, ia tak ingin semua itu terulang kembali,

Ia tahu, sekarang bukan kepada dirinya lah seylum bergantung, ia telah dan akan selalu memiliki count klaincain di sisinya, yang bertugas menjaga seylum bukan lagi dirinya, baik tubuh gadis itu maupun hatinya

 **author's note :** cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk semua shipper inasey yang sedih-sedih gembira dengan tamatnya AZ seperti itu , dan untuk meramaikan fandom inasey, karena ternyata masih lebih populer inaslaine :D , specially for **Riska Kuruta404,** semoga saya bisa cepat meng-update cerita ini , karena akhir-akhir ini diri saya mulai teracuni oleh tales of zestiria dan nanatsu no taizai (m_m)


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer : sekali lagi AZ bukan milik saya dan ga akan pernah jadi milik saya**

"..naho..inaho .."

Inaho terbangun dari imaji singkatnya, sungguh, melamun dan tertidur di saat bekerja, tidak seperti dirinya

" … mou-.." inko, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya, menatapnya, berwajah khawatir seperti biasanya

"..ah, maaf inko …" inaho berkata itu, tersadar sepenuhnya sekarang, ia tak tahu kapan ia tertidur atau kapan ia mulai melamunkan 'hal' itu lagi

Inko masih berdiri di hadapannya, memperhatikan satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu, seperti juga dengan inaho, meski perang berakhir ,ia memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja di kemiliteran, keputusan yang membuatnya di cemooh oleh rayet, salah satu sahabat baiknya yang berkata kalau semua itu adalah semata-mata karena inko masih memiliki perasaan khusus kepada pemuda bermata satu di hadapannya itu

Inko menghentikan pikiriannya itu buru-buru, sama sekali tak ingin terlihat seperti 'itu' di mata inaho , untung saja ia tak lagi memiliki mata artificialnya, jika tidak ia tak akan bisa membohongi pemuda itu akan perasaan sepihaknya kepada teman masa kecilnya tersebut

.. karena inko tahu, inaho masih memikirkan 'orang itu' …

"..jadi... Ada perlu apa ..? "

Inaho mengusap matanya yg masih mengantuk ,lalu berpaling kepada inko yg malah terdiam, tak siap ketika mata mereka bertemu

"...ehh, itu.. Anu... " inko merasa wajahnya panas seketika, buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain, kemana saja asalkan bukan kepada inaho

".. A- apa kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan yg kemarin mayor yuki minta kepadamu ..? "

Inaho menatapinya sebentar , seperti biasa ekspresi pemuda itu tidak berubah

".. Aku sudah menyerahkannya kepada mayor yuki tadi pagi.. " inaho berkata datar , " .. Apa dia tidak menerimanya ya ... " pemuda itu berdiri, membuat gerakan kecil, seperti bersiap-siap pergi

" ... Ka-kau mau pergi kemana ? ... "

Inaho menoleh lagi, wajah polosnya seperti tidak mengerti pertanyaan inko barusan

"... Aku akan menanyakan pada mayor yuki. Apakah ia sudah menerima laporanku atau belum ... "

Inko tersedak, buru- buru menghalangi jalan inaho keluar ruangan

".. Bi-biar aku saja yg pergi memastikannya ... Kebetulan ada sesuatu yg harus aku laporkan kepada mayor .. " inko cepat-cepat menambahkan, ia tahu dengan pasti kalau yuki-san pasti telah menerima laporan inaho tadi pagi, semenjak ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tapi kalau inaho pergi dan menanyakannya ia akan tahu kebohongannya

Lagipula kenapa ia jadi sebegitu gugupnya hanya karena berhadapan dengan inaho

Padahal dengan teman-teman lelaki yg lain, calm misalnya, ia akan dengan mudah mengendalikan dirinya

Kenapa dengan inaho saja ia selalu merasa seperti ini ...

Inaho kembali ke tempat duduknya , menatapi kepergian inko yang terlalu tiba-tiba

Ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaan inko di sampingnya, karena gadis itu selalu bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik ,

Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu , inaho tahu inko akan selalu berada di sisinya, seperti yuki-nee baginya , mereka adalah satu keluarga

Kembali ke dalam keheningan, inaho berandar malas ke kursinya, membiarkan kedua tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya , lalu menatapi langit-langit ruangannya

Kejadian tadi pagi berulang di ingatannya , ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas , meski ia sendiri tidak tahu wajah macam apa yg ia perlihatkan saat ia mendengar berita itu..

" pemerintah bumi mencurigai adanya pergerakan para ksatria mars yg saat ini masih melakukan pemberontakan kepada ratu mereka asseylum vers allyusia ..."

" para ksatria mars yg sampai sekarang masih bergerak secara gerilya kini telah menempatkan sebagian besar pasukan mereka di orbit bulan .."

Dan setelah itu inaho bisa melihat siaran langsung dari pihak vers-mars, yg mengklarifikasikan kalau berita itu benar adanya, dan pihak mars sangat menyesalkan kejadian ini, dan mereka akan segera menindak lanjuti masalah ini, sementara ratu dan raja mars sendiri akan menjaminkan keselamatan dari rakyat bumi

Ia masih mengingat wajah itu, count klancain masih sama seperti terakhir kali dirinya dan seylum turun berkunjung ke bumi

Dan melihat sang raja mars sendiri yg mengaransikan keselamatan bumi, inaho tidak bisa tidak mempercayai kata- kata itu , ia tahu meskipun mereka tak pernah bertemu secara langsung , bahwa klancain memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan seylum

Dan penyerangan ini tidak sama dengan kejadian 5 tahun yg lalu

Belum ada pernyataan perang dari pihak pemberontak

Belum ada korban jatuh, atau tidak di ketahui

Dan inaho tidak mengerti tujuan macam apa yg membuat para pemberontak ini dengan bodohnya ingin menyerang bumi

Karena kali ini bukan dua pihak yg akan saling menyerang, namun dua melawan satu, karena ia akan berada di sisi yg sama dengan seylum

Kepanikan campur kemarahan kemudian terdengar , inaho bisa melihat para kolega, atasan, bahkan para staff kemiliterannya mendadak gempar

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan timbul silih berganti, sebagian mempercayai apa yg raja vers katakan dalam siaran langsung barusan, sebagian mengutuki para manusia vers, lainnya terdengar putus asa dan mempertanyakan apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka jika perang berkobar kembali

Inaho bisa melihat inko dan yuki-nee di sisinya, keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum kemudian menatapinya, sama-sama berwajah cemas

Ia ingin berpaling, berkata kalau mereka tak perlu menatapinya seperti itu, karena dirinya baik-baik saja dan tak perlu ada sesuatu hal pun yg perlu mereka cemaskan ,

Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun , ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi yg masih menyiarkan wajah klaincain berulang -ulang

Di mana seylum ..?

Apa yg terjadi dengan seylum ... ?

Apakah ada sesuatu hal gawat yg membuat seylum tak bisa memberikan siaran dirinya ke hadapan pihak bumi..?

Padahal inaho tahu betul kalau seylum tak akan melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk bisa 'bersahabat' dengan manusia dari planet yg di cintainya itu, apalagi di saat begini, di mana lagi-lagi, hubungan keduanya beresiko di ambang perpecahan

" ... Apakah menurutmu mereka bisa di percaya ...? "

" ... Pada saat seperti ini apa yg di lakukan oleh ratu asseylum ? Bukankan dirinya yg meyakinkan pihak kita kalau tak akan ada lagi peperangan ..? "

"... Apakah ia tak bisa menjaga kata-katanya sendiri sehingga ia tidak bisa menghadapi pihak yg telah di khianatinya ...? "

"... Hentikan pembicaraan kalian ..."

Inaho menoleh, kearah yuki-nee yg barusan bicara, secara telak menghentikan pergumulan sebagian orang di ruangan , tiga dari empat org kelompok itu berhenti bicara, keempatnya menatapi kelompok kecil inaho, inko dan yuki-nee di sisi lain ruangan

Pandangan mereka jatuh ke arah inaho, yg berada di tengah, lalu berpaling ka arah yuki-nee , mengamati lencana peringkat di atas serangam mayor kaizuka

Gerakan keempatnya serempak menunjukan salute kepada atasan mereka, lalu dengan kepala tertunduk keempatnya beranjak pergi

"... Dasar pengkhianat bumi ... "

Inaho bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas ketika mereka melewati dirinya yg berdiri di paling ujung kelompok

Namun ia sama sekali tidak bergeming

" kalian ini ... " inko yg berbalik , nada suaranya marah, jelas ia mendengar umpatan itu juga

" sudahlah inko... " inaho meraih bahu inko, menghentikan apapun yg berusaha di lakukannya , ia bisa melihat keempat sosok itu menghilang di balik lorong tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan inko mendadak berbalik menghadapnya

" kenapa inaho selalu diam saja ?! " ia berkata, atau berteriak kalau inaho tidak salah " .. Aku seringkali mendengar orang-orang mengatakan hal itu kepadamu, tapi kau sama sekali tak berusaha membela dirimu.. Apa yg sebenarnya kau lakukan ? Apa kau tidak marah dengan tudingan orang-orang itu ..!? "

Inaho mengejap sekali. Tangannya yg meremas bahu inko terasa lebih kaku

" aku marah ... " aku, inaho berkata, ia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah seolah ia tidak merasakan apapun apalagi kemarahan " tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kemarahanku untuk meyakinkan orang-orang seperti itu.. , jadi inko juga tak perlu marah untukku ..."

Inko masih menggenggam buku-buku jarinya kesal , matanya terasa panas dan berair

Ia sangat kesal dan itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan

Dirinya, yuki-san, calm, nina,rayet dan banyak orang lainnya adalah saksi dari semua tindakan heroik inaho di perang yg lalu, namun orang-orang ini mengatainya dengan sebutan pengkhianat hanya karena inaho memiliki aktivasi aldnoah dalam darahnya, yg di milikinya karena keajaiban dan bukan karena inaho memintanya , dan karena hal itu pula inaho selalu di kucilkan di tempat ini

Dan yg membuatnya semakin kesal adalah sikap inaho yg seakan semua itu bukan apa-apa

Kenapa orang-orang ini malah menyalahkan pemuda ini, padahal orang ini adalah pahlawan yg telah menyelamatkan mereka semua

Ingin rasanya inko mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau bumi berhasil di pertahankan sampai detik ini adalah karena keberanian dan kebaikan pemuda di sisinya sekarang

Meskipun ia tahu inaho tak akan membiarkannya berbuat demikian , meskipun pemuda itu tak akan menoleh kepadanya

Dan ketika inko menangis, inaho sudah tak ada lagi di sana

Inaho menutup sebelah matanya yg masih terbuka, membiarkan kegelapan mengisi pandangannya

Ia sudah tidak memiliki mata artificialnya lagi, sekarang ia hanyalah manusia normal yg hanya bisa berpikir dan berspekulasi, bukan memprediksi seperti apa yg mata artificialnya mampu lakukan

Dan baru kali ini ia merasa sangat tidak mampu, ia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk mengubah kondisi ini

Ia harus berpikir, tapi pertama tama apa yg harus ia lakukan .. ? harus dari manakah ia memulainya ?

dirinya yang dulu mungkin tak akan pernah merasa seperti ini , dirinya yang dulu mungkin akan dengan tenang memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa yang terbaik dan mana yang menjadi prioritasnya lebih dulu

namun dirinya yang sekarang ...

hanya karena ia tak bisa menemukan seylum dalam jarak pandangannya, ia menjadi sangat gelisah, ia takut, ia bimbang ..

Inaho memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi, dan semua logika yang di kumpulkannya dengan susah payah terhapuskan oleh bayangam seylum di pikirannya

\- pipipi -

Inaho terhenyak, seluruh kesadarannya kembali seketika, ke dalam kenyataan gelap

-pipipi -

Mata pemuda itu terbuka, tangannya meraih telepon genggamnnya yg tersembunyi di balik jas militernya

Rasanya ia bisa menebak siapa yg ada di ujung telepon genggamnya, karena seharusnya hanya satu orang saja yg akan menghubunginya di saat seperti ini, dan mungkin, orang ini bisa menunjukkannya jalan yang tidak di ketahuinya atau malahan sebaliknya

".. Ya.." Inaho berkata suram, nada suaranya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang ini, tapi orang di ujung sana tidak peduli bahkan jika saat ini pun inaho menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti sekalipun " kuharap kau memikirkan seperti apa yg aku pikirkan ... Slaine troyard ... "

 **Ch.2 DONE**

 **please R &R **

**mohon di maafkan kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pangkat kemiliteran , karena penulis sama sekali buta soal itu dan cuma bisa bertanya sama mbah google (m_m), dan mungkin cerita jadi agak sedikit menyimpang karena bagi penulis ada plot hole di anime AZ yang ga pernah di jelaskan, yaitu kondisi psikologis di pihak bumi, dan di sini saya akan sedikit membahas soal kondisi nya dengan sedikit bumbu2 racikan saya sendiri**

 **untuk yang merasa inaho OOC , maaf ya, saya sebisa mungkin meyakinkan diri saya kalau inaho adalah karakter yang tidak pandai berekspresi , tapi justru inaho sendiri adalah karakter yang sebenarnya kaya ekspresi di dalam dirinya , please no flame**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
